On A Ledge
by Sunset-Fel
Summary: Might be KN not sure. Anyway, Kel steps into midair and lands on a ledge. Neal comes to save her. Maybe something will happen please review or I'll leave it at this cliffhanger.
1. Beginning of Deep Trouble

"I'm going to look over there," Kel told Raoul, Neal, and Wyldon, "I want to be the first to map out this place." Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon motioned their hands ahead. "Should she really be going alone, after last time, remember," Neal said urgently. They stared at him searchingly. "She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself Neal," the two said intently. Kel wondered around with paper and ink in her hand.

"I won't go to far and I'll be back by lunch," she yelled to them as she raced off. It was the first time that she'd been truly outside for months. She wasn't noticing where she was walking, but before she realized it she had taken a step in midair. _Well, _she thought_ I'll always remember where this cliff is_. She laughed to herself, but realized she couldn't get herself back up. _Mithros, _she whispered cursing,_ I can't yell for help they would think I was weak or something. I can do this just stay calm. _She looked down to see just how far down it was to the bottom. "To far down but there is a ledge there if I ever do fall, which I won't," she whispered to herself. Her arms went numb and she could feel blood ooze sown her right leg and side.

Before she knew what happened she fell into unconsciousness and fell to the ledge about fifteen feat farther down. The afternoon passed by quickly but there was still no sign of Kel. Soon Dusk set in surrounding them with little light. "Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul have you seen Kel?" Neal said worriedly. They shook their heads and looked out. Neal could hear them mummer to themselves. "She's never been this late, never. Maybe she's hurt out there. She would have come back at lunch, something's happened to her," Lord Raoul was whispering.

"Let's go find her and help her," said Neal loudly for the other two to hear. The other two looked at him quizzically. Neal set off down the path with the other two following him. "There's a cliff right there, we'll have to map it later," Lord Wyldon remarked. "You don't think-," whispered Raoul confused. Neal raced over to the edge, he could see a tiny unmoving dot on a ledge farther down. "I think I can see her," Neal yelled, "she's so far down."

With a rope around his waist he started down the cliff trying to reach Kel hurriedly. He had no choice in going down anyway, he was the lightest. When he got close enough to Kel to jump down to her he did. He saw a small pool of blood around her right side. "She's bleeding, and unconscious," he yelled up as loudly as he could. He heard an answering voice loudly and it felt like he'd been slapped hard across the face. "Well help her darn you," it was Raoul, "you are a healer aren't you?" That hurt, but knew he might be running out of time.

He leaned down next to her to see the damage. "Kel," his voice cracked his eyes started to fill with tears. Right then it started to rain hard. "Mithros, can't you be helpful at any time!" he yelled into the sky. Neal didn't know what to do at the moment first. He decided to get her conscious. She lifted one eyelid slowly, "Neal, I'm sorry. I should have called for help, I shouldn't have gone alone," Kel's eyes watered and she started to cry into his shirt.

He held her not knowing what to do exactly, but hold her calm her. "Neal, please I'm hurt." Neal nodded his head coming out of a trance. He healed her cuts and then hugged her so hard. "You frightened me so bad Kel, I-," she put her mouth to his in a soft short kiss. "Neal, please," she realized what she had done, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, just thanks." He stared.


	2. Seriously in Trouble

"What about you and Dom?" whispered Neal softly, unsurely. He had always wondered if Kel liked him. "We broke up about three months ago, I'm sorry about Yuki going with Dom and everything, he shouldn't have." Neal's lips melted with her again for a few moments. Kel looked at him with passion as they moved under the shelter of the rock so the two above them couldn't see. "Neal I care about you I might even love you," Kel's voice rang out loud and clear in his mind. As their breeches came down and shirts taken off they actually began to use their minds.

Kel was still bleeding on her lower left leg, but Neal didn't need to know that at the moment she'd be strong. When Kel looked around later as Neal slept by her side her eyes opened wide frightened. Her anti-pregnancy charm was not on her neck, she had forgotten she had put it in her breeches. She looked at Neal and then got up and dressed hurriedly. Neal would fuss something terrible if he knew she was till bleeding or that she never had her charm on.

"Neal we have to go up they want to see us," Neal nodded and got dressed. Neal saw she was limping on her left leg and wondered. "Kel," Neal said sternly, "let me see your left leg, you're limping." Kel looked at him blankly for a minute then yanked on the rope that was trailing from the top. "Neal I'm fine there's nothing to worry about," said Kel with authority. But Neal did worry.

Once she was able to grab the top of the cliff she felt strong hands bring her over the top. "Kel, what happened?" that was Lord Wyldon speaking. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I stepped off a cliff and hung there for about five hours," she bowed her head in defeat, "I'm sorry." "Kel, why in Mithros name did you not call for help?" She looked up at him with water in her eyes. It was just to much she fell to her knees and did not get up. "Kel," a voice said sternly in her ear. Someone was shaking her awake.

She found herself lying on the ground where she had fell. "Kel," it was Neal's voice. She opened her eyes a crack before she began to shake all over. "Neal I'm fine just let me get up." She tried to stand up she tried to move, but she was unable. All of a sudden a horrid sharp pain split her leg making her grab at her it and let out a scream. Neal was the first at her side. "Kel, let me see your left leg now," there was authority in his voice like she had never heard before. He lifted back her pants leg and found that it was bleeding. "How long has this been bleeding Kel?" he asked intensively. "Since you first found me, but I thought it was nothing," she replied about to fall asleep. "You thought it was- you thought it was MITHROS you know as well as I do that even a small cut can get infected," he screamed at her.

She started to cry she didn't know why, but she did. Neal touched her head soothingly. "It's infected," he told the other two sharply. He started to list all of the things he would need. Once they left, he whispered in her ear. "Kel, you're also pregnant with my child," he whispered shock in his voice. "Where was your charm last night," he asked soothingly. When he looked down at her she was sweating and asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Kel I love you." A small smile was on her lips when he looked at her closely. He needed his father this infection was serious, and other matters needed to be dealt with.


	3. You did WHAT!

"NEAL," yelled Neal's father, "what did you do that you needed me so badly?" Neal looked down at the ground then motioned for his father to follow him inside Kel's tent. "She didn't tell me she had a gash on her left leg, and it got badly infected I'm not good enough to heal it." His father nodded and looked down at Kel. "I also got her pregnant," he whispered in his father's ear. "YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled his father. Neal closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHERE WAS YOUR HEAD?" the Duke was still yelling. "Father, the entire enemy country can hear you," Neal said calmly when he had gotten his anger under control.

"I will not let her raise my child all by herself, and it's my fault and responsibility." Duke Baird looked at his son with pride and a twinge of sadness. "I'm proud of you my son, you're doing the right thing, and we all know that you've loved her for a while," the Duke said intentionally. "Was it so obvious?" Neal asked and frowned. Neal looked down at Kel and sighed. "She never saw it but everyone else did, when shall I arrange the wedding?"

"Wait until I ask her father please," Neal said reassuringly, "first though we need to heal that infected leg." Duke Baird nodded and started working at the many layers of blankets over her. "She's naked, and she said she was freezing but she was sweating and burning up." The Duke mumbled something and let Neal stay and watch. He grabbed one of Neal's hands and pressed it to her leg, and put his two hands over his son's. It was late in the night when both were near to draining that Kel broke the fever and the leg got healed.

"Neal," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "it's a boy." She looked up at him searching his face. "Kel, will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. When he looked at her she was asleep. _I'll have to marry him won't I because of the boy and girl. It won't be to bad but it's not the life I pictured. My best friend and I that was a long time ago, but last night. I'll say yes._ She opened her eyes to see Neal search her face. "Neal I will, and it's not just a boy there's a girl too." Neal opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Dad wake up," someone was shaking him. No, two someones were shaking him. "Neal, come on wake up that was a hard hit on the forehead." Neal opened his eyes to see two children and Kel's smiling faces looking fdown at him. Memories surged forward into his head, birthdays, children, weddings, and other memories came rushing forward. He sat up and almost fell back down. Six more children came rushing forward shouting "Dad you're awake!" He closed his eyes again in a almost tormented way. "Children move, your father needs air he's not a toy that you can all rush around," she was giving an order, but she was almost laughing. "Kel, I love you," he said as she reached down to pull him up, she was weak, "are you alright?"

She looked down at him confused. "You do remember that we have two on the way, don't you?" She laughed and pulled him up. "I love you Neal, always have always will," she smiled at him while children bustled around them. They kissed passionately for a mere moment before the children wen to check on their father. The two oldest watched from a ways off.


End file.
